1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup device assembled by an actuator to an optical housing, and more particularly to an optical pickup device using a flexible wiring board for electrical coupling with a circuit board on the apparatus side.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an optical pickup device for optically reading or writing signals on a signal recording medium, such as a disk, a circuit board on the apparatus side is connected through a transmission cable to a laser drive element and a photodetector and supplies power to, or exchanges signals with, the laser drive element and the photodetector.
In the optical pickup device, a flexible wiring board is used as the transmission cable between the circuit board and the optical pickup device.
In a typical such optical pickup device incorporating an integrated circuit for laser drive, the laser driving integrated circuit, laser element, actuator and light-detecting element are mounted in a housing and electrically connected by a flexible wiring board. The flexible wiring board must be folded to be positioned. When the flexible wiring board is folded and the actuator line for driving the actuator and the laser drive line are laid in the same flexible wiring board, for example, when it is desired that the actuator line and the laser drive line overlap, pulse signals of the actuator line often leak to the laser drive line, making it impossible to drive the laser accurately. This is, quite, clearly an undesired problem.